Heat of the Day
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: It's a sweltering day in June when a pair of young men decide to get their wank on.


_So for disclaimer's purposes, this is technically unedited, unbeta'd, whatever. I asked for something to do, and a friend gave me a relevant prompt, and this was born in the short period of time between then and now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

David tried, he really did, he tried to shove his boyfriend off of his lap: the first time, Sebastian crumpled to the carpet; the second time Sebastian only rebounded as far as the other end of the couch; the third time—well, there wasn't really a third time. Sebastian's nails dug just sharply enough to hurt into David's shoulders, and he kept himself grounded in Dave's lap.

"Sebastian, no." Dave resorted to an admittedly weak tone.

The boyfriend in question grinned, smirking with absolute mischief as he peppered kisses along Dave's most sensitive spots on his neck and jawline. "But, David, I'm just so—" Rather than properly answering, Sebastian simply moaned into David's ear, nipping at the soft flesh and tugging. "Want you," he murmured, peeling off the shirt that had been stuck to his skin with sweat; sweat brought on by the unrelenting and unshakable heat of summer in San Francisco.

David groaned, head falling back, unable to resist the torment. "You are the absolute worst."

Sebastian preened. "I try," he snapped back, rolling his hips, slotting their cocks against one another through the thin fabric of their pajama pants. "Now, y'gonna fuck me or not?" He taunted, still moving his hips.

David grumbled as though it were a _chore_ to fuck his drop dead sexy boyfriend, but Sebastian shrugged it off for the time being.

Fingers, slick and wet with lube Sebastian hadn't even seen, slid along his crack. He arched and pushed back against the delicious threat of intrusion. Softly under his breath, he panted _'please please please'_ until David finally slipped two fingers into him without further preamble. "Oh, David, yes," Sebastian keened, riding the two digits though they weren't enough to sate his hunger.

"Desperate for it," David grunted, rucking his shirt up and off with one hand; Sebastian watched a bead of sweat start at Dave's hairline and make its way down the side of his face, down his neck, across hair dusted pecs and a moan was past his lips before he could stop it. "You are such a freak, Seb,"

Sebastian laughed, riding the third finger hard as it entered him as well. "You love it, now fuck me harder."

David smirked, "nu-uh. Do it yourself." His hand and wrist fell motionless, fingers still trapped inside Sebastian's clenching, needy ass. He motioned with his free hand once it was free; his tank top had bunched over one arm—attached to which was the hand that served as merely an instrument for Sebastian to fuck himself onto.

His voice reached an embarrassingly high pitch as David's moved his fingers the slightest bit, as David dared to slip in his pinkie as well. Sebastian could feel his orgasm coming on too soon, and he spluttered to warn Dave.

David, who hushed him and simply thrust up harder, deeper into Sebastian; the hand that had been free had at some point slipped to his own cock, encircling it and stroking it fast and almost teasingly. Yet, he was as close as Sebastian was to that glorious edge, simply waiting for the right moment—

"Oh, oh, _oh David_!" Sebastian lurched forward, very narrowly avoiding slamming his and David's foreheads together; he shuddered, stilling on the fingers lodged inside him, come spilling from his cockhead and onto their pants; faintly, he could feel a shot of come hit his stomach, and equally faint was the sound of David's garbled groan reaching his ears.

Sebastian draped himself over David's body slowly, but soon enough Dave was pushing at him again. "Off, too hot, 'specially now." Sebastian sat up, tugged David to his feet.

"Cold shower together?"

"Can we sleep naked tonight?"

"Well _I _sleep naked every night,"

David rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be dragged to the bathroom without complaint.


End file.
